The scream
by LailaHarding
Summary: Some one in Claire's past promised to reappear after a few years. but did he stick to the promise.


**The Scream **

**In 1995**

I woke up to the sound of a scream. It was the loudest and scariest scream ever. I leaped out of my bed and ran like hell to my door, as I was about to twist the door knob the scream came again but this time I didn't move. I stood dead on my tracks. My brain and I wanted to move to the window and see what was out there but my body wasn't responding. The scream came again, 'it' didn't sound anything human or like anything I'd ever heard before. What ever 'it' was, sounded in torment and anguish. As soon as my body responded I was at the window. I slowly moved the white and silky curtain out of my way not trying to cause a distraction for 'it', and there it was on 'it's knees. 'It' looked like a boy (maybe eight years old), but I knew that he wasn't. 'It'/he was beautiful. He had dark blond, medium length hair that shined. He had gorgeous blue eyes that pulled me to the edge of the window sill. It was then his stare caught mine, he smiled and winked at me. I felt my self blush and I knew that for certain when he chuckled. I soon realised again he was dying, I was about to ask, when his scream cut through the sky causing a thunder bolt to soar through the sky. Before I spoke he whispered, "Claire. My beauty. I will come for you in 10 years, you'll be 17 years old and I'll be 18 years old. I will come back for you." I kept nodding my head like a bobble head and didn't realise I was silently crying until I felt a tear drop land on my neck as It slid down my face. He screamed once more but this time with ordeal that cut through the skies and died. I was afraid to go back to bed. Because the dead sort -of-man, he would still be there. I heard my mother call my name so I ran and hid under my covers. She opened the door to my room and walked in. She moved the covers from my face and silently placed a warm but firm kiss on my head. She silently walked out the way she came, and closed my door. I crept to the window and peered out but 'It'/ he wasn't there any more, as if it had disappeared.

**In 2012 **

Normally the alarm clock, with a piercing sound awakens me; but today on my birthday, it was the shouting and screaming of my mum telling me to 'get the hell up'. I hauled myself of my comfy bed, collected my new outfit and headed for the bathroom. Claire stripped her size 4 self and slid into the bath tub. As soon as the ice-cold water hit her skin, she was painfully awake. Slowly, the water warmed up and she began to relax in the tub and thought about what her parents bought her. Claire was an only child that lived in a mansion with both her rich parents. Her mum's a fashion designer and her dad's the richest business man in New York but Claire was a cheerleader. A captain cheerleader. There was a small knock on the door which she knew was her mum's knock. "Mum give me a second I'm getting out." "Hurry up, the driver is already outside." "Mum can you tell the driver to take me to the beach in my open roof Ferrari 458 Italia red? Please?" "Okay baby. Oh and happy birthday Claire. Come home early today." What was she thinking, I couldn't? "Why mum I already have this-" "Listen baby just get changed, come out and we'll talk downstairs okay?" "Fine." I agreed. I hopped out, dressed into my new designed just for me size 4 Genetic Denim Shane Skinny Jeans in Zinc, Celina Jaitley's red tight shirt, brown leather Louboutin Stiletto Heel Round high bootsLouboutin Stiletto Heel Round Louboutin Stiletto Heel Round and collect my top designer bag the versace block colour python bag from my room. I checked myself in the mirror and I saw me. Claire. I had dark brown chocolate eyes. Red lips. Dark brown wavy hair that falls past my shoulders and finally a light chocolate skin tone. I confidently walked in to our huge Clive Christian kitchen, I breathed in the lovely warm bread scent that ran up my nostrils. Our family kitchen maid Susie was making sausages, eggs, beans on toast and a huge glass of fresh oranges from our goddess gardens. "Darling Claire, take your plate outside because your parents are waiting for you to join them." Susie handed me my breakfast on a tray with a radiant smile on her face. "Thank you Susie and good morning." Susie nodded and I took of in to the garden for breakfast. "Mum? Dad? What's wrong?" Dad chuckled. "No princess. We'd like to say happy birthday and your gift outside. Oh and don't be late after school." I jumped up and down and screeched in excitement. "Really? OMG! I love you guys." I threw myself at both my parents and hugged them. I quickly ate my food without spilling anything on me and left the mansion. Outside was my open roof Ferrari with my driver inside but next to it was another one but PINK! I hopped in to the red one and the driver smiled. "Happy birthday Claire. My names Erik and I'll be your new driver for the rest of today." I nodded. "Thank you Erik." We drive off. My boyfriend opened the door for me as I stepped out. Erik drove off. "Babe what's wrong you look sad?" Stark shook his head. "It's nothing. Anyway happy birthday and by the way you look sexy!" I rolled my eyes. "You say that every time you see me stark." "That's because you are." Stark put on a crooked grin and kissed me. I pulled away to breathe. "What are you, a vampire? Literally, you take my breathe away when you kiss me and you don't even need to breathe for like two minutes. Stark chuckled a warm laugh from his chest. "Claire I know you can't resist me Claire" I playfully hurt his arm "Ow. I vunt to drnk ya blud" Stark said in a Transylvanian accent. "Ahhh. I'm so scared. Stark is going to eat me." I said in a sarcastic voice while walking on to the beach. Stark tickled me and threw me over his shoulder. And started jogging in to the water. I knew what he was going to do. Throw me in to the beach. I started to shout and kick. "Please Stark don't do it. I'll do anything for you come on please." Stark slowed down. "Do you mean anything?" I started to nod. "Okay why don't you run t that old guy that has a hairy chest and tell him that you want to suck him dry." Stark laughed. "You idiot. Fine. "I decide to change what he said. Stark would be in for a shock. I jogged to the hairy old guy. "Um. Excuse me?" the man looked at me and smiled like he was hitting on me. Uh. Perv.I smiled."Sorry to bother you but my friend over their" I pointed at Stark and the man nodded."My friend Stark. He really likes you and he said he wanted to suck you. Because you're such a hot guy and the type he likes." The man grinned. "Really? Okay I'll come with you." The man got up and held my hand all the way to Stark who had a confused look on his face. "Stark." The man hugged him and put pressure on Stark's knees to make him kneel on his knees. "I know you want to suck me so come on." Stark turned red from embarrassment and look at me. I laughed. Took hold of Starks hands and moved him away from the crowd that was forming and to my car that the driver bought back. "Did you like my surprise baby?" Stark started to laugh. "You cheeky princess. What the hell did you tell him?" I grinned. And started to pretend I was thinking, by tapping me chin. "Nothing just that you really like him and that you wanted to suck him." Stark started to tickle me hard. "You are unbelievable. And because of this I won't give you a gift." I shrugged. "Well I don't care because you won't get anything for you tonight." Stark look horrified in a funny way. "OMG! Please do not take that away from me." "What away, Stark?" I asked playfully. Stark blushed. "You know what I mean?" "Stark if you tell me. I'll give it to you right now. And by the way you look cute when you blush." Stark toughed his cheeks. "I don't and you know it." I shook me head and kissed his cheek. "Yes you do baby. Now tell me." "Well don't ta-ta- take s- se-" I nodded assuring him. "sex away from me?" I laughed and hugged him. "Don't worry." "You said if I told you we'd do it right now." "No I won't do it now. But we can just kiss?" Stark nodded and leaned in. It started of sweet but got hotter and hotter. I broke away. "Stark we're getting carried away. Let's get out and head in to my house they said I shouldn't be late. He nodded. As I walked in to the door, all the lights were of but suddenly turned back on. "SURPRISE!" All f my friends, parents, boyfriend, parents' friends, relatives and entire school yelled. I was attacked by my best friends' Zoey, Eve, Stevie Rae, Monica and Aphrodite. "OMG. Mum. Dad. Did You do a surprise birthday party for me?" They nodded. I hugged my friends and suddenly music turned on, there was food, drinks, swimming pool was open, dancing, presents, singers, dancers. "Stark did you know abut this too?" He ginned. I kissed him and we started dancing. "This is like the best birthday ever!" Everyone cheered 'hell yeah'. Soon everyone left apart from my boyfriend. We walked to my bedroom. "So what did you want to give me?" Stark handed me a small squared box. "Open it. I hope you like it." I slid the box of and was amazed. I even gasped. It was the most beautiful girt, I'd ever received. It was a delicate Aquamarine and Diamond Necklaceaquamarine and diamond necklace. Stark took it of my fingers and slid it across my neck. I sing for me took move my hair out of the way. I did. When he'd finished I kissed him. "Thank you. It's amazing and it's the best gift anyone ever given me, it's even better then my Ferrari. I mean it." Stark chuckled. And kissed me back. When he left I realised something when I looked out of my window. I remembered when I was seven and there was this really god looking eight year old. He told me that in 10 years he would come for me. I always whished it was true but I guess I must of been dreaming because his body disappeared after he died. It was ten in the evening and I started to feel wind stir on my face from outside. I peered out and there 'it'/he was. He really was there. He looked up at me and smiled. "Claire I came back for you. Come down let's talk."I couldn't believe it. He really did but what was he? What was his name? And I already have a boyfriend? I ran down the stairs and in to the garden. There he was. His blue eyes pulled me to him. I asked the first question in mind. "What are you?" He smiled. "I am an angel. My name is Shane and I am her for you. I'm staying her with you on planet earth. I chose you because you are different. You are gorgeous. Your eyes make me feel breathless. You are fearless. You weren't scared to come down and you rich but no spoilt or are those show off bratty girls." I blushed. "Can I touch you? I mean are you like human now so if I touched you, you and I'd both feel it?"


End file.
